Una carta de hitsugaya
by karin-chan150301
Summary: toshiro hitsugaya le escribe una carta al amor de su vida, karin.


UNA CARTA DE HITSUGAYA

 **Querida Karin:**

Escribo esta carta par decirte mil cosas que se me han pasado por la mente en todos estos tres mese, si lo sé, estas molesta porque no te ido a visitar en todo este tiempo o por lo menos eh escrito algo pero espero entiendas que eh tenido mil cosas que hacer y a pesar de que lo eh deseado no eh tenido el tiempo para escribirte algo decente, hasta hoy claro está.

Bueno por donde comienzo… ¿creo que lo más cordial seria preguntar cómo van las cosas en karakura? como es obvio estoy muy lejos y por lo tanto no estoy al tanto de la situación, pero de algo si estoy seguro, esta noche estas hermosa, no solo esta noche, estoy seguro que cada día que pasa te pones más linda tanto que ni el cielo en la noche de fuegos artificiales de la sociedad de almas se compara contigo te lo juro.

Sé que aunque en esta carta te escriba todos los versos de poesía que se me no borrare el hecho de que no estoy contigo, pero que no te preocupe la distancia, si te sientes sola cierra los ojos que yo estaré en donde tu estés. Sé que piensas en la situación de tu familia, con el capitán Isshin y kurosaki aquí, tu y Yuzu están solas en casa, pero no te preocupes todo estará bien ya que el capitán Isshin está arreglando los trámites para que tu hermana Yuzu y tu estén aquí lo más pronto posible, no sabes cuan feliz estoy ya que pronto te tendré aquí, y te promete que te daré la vida que te mereces.

Aun tengo mucho que decir, me gustaría escribirte todo lo que te extrañe y describirte todas aquellas veces en las que tu recuerdo llego a mi por insignificante que haya sido, pero simplemente no puedo porque fueron tantas veces que escribiría un libro con ellas, aunque si con ello consigo que te enamores mas de mi, pues entonces en este momento comienzo ya que yo hago lo que sea por ti.

Y sabes aunque la distancia que nos separa parece mucho déjame decirte que para mí no significaría nada ir hasta ya atravesando hueco mundo, las Noches y peleando con todos los huecos, menos grandes, arrancars, baunds, quincis, y créeme hasta con el egocéntrico de Yukio pelearía por tercera vez solo para estar junto a ti.

Y no me importa que Matsumoto haya encontrado en esto otro motivo para mofarse a mi costa porque sé que ella, aunque no se note, es feliz viéndome asi, además de que aquellos que simplemente dice que lo nuestro es un capricho mío solo me causan lastima ya que se que lo dicen porque jamás se han sentido asi. Te puedo prometer que desde que apareciste en mi vida mi mundo no ha vuelto a ser el mismo y me alegro de que tú seas la culpable.

Pero solo te pido un favor, su buena y no me extrañes, solo piensa que dos años más y terminaras la escuela y entonces kurosaki y el capitán Isshin te traerán aquí, junto con Yuzu claro, y podremos continuar con lo que dejamos pendiente el día que me fui, todo sea por ti, por hacer lo que tanto eh querido a tu lado, todo es solo para ti, mi mundo y hasta yo mismo soy solo para ti.

 **Te extraña, te ama y te pertenece: Hitsugaya Toshiro.**

-que tierno es Toshiro-kun- lloriqueo una castaña que tenía en manos un pañuelo de color rosa y que estaba sentada en la cama de cierta pelinegra.

-maldito Toshiro… ¿quien se cree para escribir esto, Shakespeare?- dijo una azabache que sostenía la carta con los ojos llorosos, las mejillas sonrojadas y un leve y casi imperceptible sonrisa de felicidad.-es un cursi de lo peor-

-pero admítelo Karin-chan, lo amas por eso- dijo su melliza mientras la abrazaba.

-¡¿Qué?! Claro que no- dijo mas sonrojada aun- yo… solo aprecio que de vez en cuando se tome la molestia de escribirme algo-

-hay pero que tiernos son ustedes…- se puso de pie aun sollozando- iré a terminar la cena, en un momento bajas- y con esto se fue.

Cuando su melliza salió de la habitación la de ojos ónix solo sonrió para después decir-solo dos años Toshiro, te prometo que daré todo mi esfuerzo para estar ahí contigo.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- bueno este pequeño OSS no forma parte de mi proyecto pero la verdad tenía ganas de subirlo, espero les haya gustado, la idea salió de la canción que se llama "hey there delilah" y pues díganme que les parece.

2.- agradezco a quienes leen y los que dejan reviews en especial.

3.- personajes son de tite kubo la historia es mía solo utilice la canción mencionada para inspirarme, sin más me despido cuídense, recomienden, dejen reviews y sayonara


End file.
